


prove me wrong

by tylerjoseoh



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fluff, Gender Neutral, M/M, the summary sucks but i promise it's good!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 05:16:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16033742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tylerjoseoh/pseuds/tylerjoseoh
Summary: in which the two quiet kids in math class have to do a project together. (aka super cliche high school au)





	prove me wrong

**Author's Note:**

> i kept this gender neutral so everyone can feel the tyler love!!

as dramatic as it sounds, you practically felt your soul leave your body as soon as the words "partner project" left your teacher's mouth. as everyone made excited eye contact with their best friends, you tapped your pen against your desk nervously.

 

"however," your teacher said, "the project must be done on your own time. because we have our final in two weeks, we must spend every second of class time reviewing for it. you must choose a partner you can work with outside of school."

 

"wonderful," you muttered. as if the situation couldn't possibly get worse.

 

that is, until, you felt a light tap on your shoulder. you cocked your head back slightly, only turning around when you recognized who had gotten your attention. he gave a small smile when your gaze met his.

 

"i-uh," he stammered, "i saw you didn't choose a partner. and uh, i don't have one either. i figured the two quiet kids in here would make a good pair."

 

you smiled halfheartedly at him and nodded. "guess so," you said. "your name's tyler, right?"

 

tyler nodded meekly. "yeah. and you're y/n if i'm not mistaken."

 

"you are most definitely not mistaken," you said, feeling a blush creep up on your cheeks. "well," you shrugged, "wanna work on this at my place tonight? i figured it can't hurt to get a head start on it. the sooner we finish the better."

 

"yeah, sounds great," tyler said, gathering his things in early preparation for the class change bell. "i'll drive over there after school, okay?"

 

"don't you need my address to do that?" you chuckled, gathering up your own belongings as well.

 

"oh yeah!" tyler said, patting his pockets and looking around the room frantically. "uh, give me your arm."

 

you raised an eyebrow and held out your arm hesitantly, only to roll your eyes with a smirk on your face when you realized he was writing his phone number onto your skin.

 

"you can text it to me," he said when he was finished, clicking his pen and putting it away. you couldn't help but smile at his charm.

 

"and i couldn't just write it down for you because..."

 

"i-uh," tyler became flustered, straightening his posture and trying to hide the obvious blush on his cheeks. "i thought maybe having each other's numbers would be beneficial for the project. you know, for communication."

 

you flashed him a toothy grin. "uh-huh. yeah. definitely."

 

as tyler began to respond, the bell rang, the both of you secretly celebrating its timing. "so uh, i'll see you after school then?" tyler said as the two of you exited the class together. you nodded as you split paths.

 

"don't forget to text me your address!" he said, shouting over the students piling into the hallways. you held up your ink-covered arm and shouted back, "how could i forget?" and even in the midst of the thickening crowd, he stood out, his smile beaming.

 

\--

 

you walked through your front door at 3:15, pulling your phone out of your back pocket when you heard the ‘ding’ indicating a text message. you and tyler had been texting back and forth since he gave you his number in math class, so you weren’t surprised to see his name on your screen for the hundredth time that day. 

 

tyler: i’ll be there around 3:45. i have important business to take care of. 

 

you laughed to yourself, typing out a response. 

 

y/n: what kind of important business?

tyler: it’s top secret. you’ll see when i get there.

y/n: okay, mystery man. i’ll see you later. 

 

you smiled at tyler’s childishness and climbed the staircase to your room, throwing your bag onto your bed and changing out of your school clothes.

 

\--

 

tyler showed up promptly at 3:45, holding up two large bags from mcdonald's and wearing a stupid grin. "i brought food," he said, extending his arm to hand you one of the bags.

 

"was this your top secret important business?" you asked, unrolling the top of the bag to see it filled almost completely with double cheeseburgers and chicken sandwiches. you raised an eyebrow.

 

"what the hell is in  _ that _ ?" you pointed to the bag in tyler's hand, looking like it was going to burst from the weight of what was inside of it.

 

"fries," he said, unrolling the top to show you the absurd amount of large fries he had ordered. “and yes. food is the most important business.” you rolled your eyes playfully and laughed.

 

"well, i guess we're all set," you said, stepping out of the way to allow tyler to step in. you shut the door behind him and led him upstairs to your room.

 

"sorry about the mess," you said, gesturing to the piles of clothes placed sporadically about the room. "i didn't think you'd get here so quickly so i didn't have time to clean, nor did i even think about it."

 

tyler shrugged. "it's cool. i always get nervous going to people's houses that are spotless. it makes everything seem too fake. it makes sense for there to be messes because you live here, you know? seems more genuine."

 

you nodded, pulling out a double cheeseburger from the bag.

 

"oh yeah," tyler said, taking a seat next to you on the floor. "i hope you don't mind ketchup. i was too afraid to risk changing something about the order and have them screw it up. i was already feeling self-conscious about ordering this much food."

 

you scrunched your nose as you took a bite out of your burger. "you know we're going to eat all of this, right?"

 

tyler chuckled as he dropped a fry into his mouth.

 

\--

 

"okay, so," you said, running your hands over your pants to wipe away the crumbs and grease. "i thought maybe we could write down all the stuff from the unit mr. wade assigned us before we put it on the poster, and then we'll just kind of slap everything on there. easy."

 

tyler nodded as he pulled his textbook out of his bag. "just so you know, i have absolutely no artistic abilities. although i don't think you really need them for a math project." you let out a breathy laugh, clicking open your binder to take a few sheets of notebook paper out. "i'll do the first two sections and you do the last two, yeah?"

 

"aye aye, cap'n," tyler said, flipping through his textbook until he found the right chapter.

 

\--

 

"dude, i don't know how wade expects me to teach this to the class," tyler said, tapping his pencil against the side of his binder. "what even  _ is _ the quadratic formula?"

 

you laughed. "it's literally one of the easiest things in this entire curriculum," you said, covering your mouth with your hand when tyler shot you a glare.

 

"yeah, well, unlike you, i am completely useless when it comes to math,” tyler said. 

 

“well it’s a good thing everything you need to know is in the textbook. i mean, you can just read it off the poster. and plus, you probably don’t  _ actually _ need to know this stuff anyway,” you said. 

 

“that’s true. if this were a music class i’d ace the shit out of it,” tyler said while scribbling down more notes. 

 

“you like music?” you said, pushing your papers off to the side, now interested more in the conversation you were having with tyler. 

 

“yeah,” he said, looking up from his notes. “i’ve only recently gotten really into it, though. my family is more invested in basketball, so me turning into a music nerd has really gotten them all sorts of confused.”

 

“what made you get into music?” you asked, intrigued by how much tyler was already telling you.

 

“well, not to sound emo or anything, but it kinda helps me - i don’t know - cope, i guess, with my thoughts. it’s kind of cathartic for me.”

 

“like therapy,” you said.

 

“exactly. it helps me get my thoughts out when they get to be too much.”

 

you tapped your pen against your leg, deep in thought. “let me show you something,” you said, reaching out to grab tyler’s hand. 

 

“what is it?” he said, following behind you. “you’re not taking me somewhere so you can murder me, right? ‘cause i was having a pretty good time and that’d be kind of a dick move.”

 

you laughed loudly. “no! i’m taking you to my music room.”

 

with tyler following suit, you led him to the next door down from your room. it was the biggest room of the house; the walls were decorated with guitars, a drum set in the corner, and right in front of a large window sat a grand piano. 

 

“my dad is a musician,” you began as you and tyler walked into the room. “i pretty much grew up on music. he started teaching me piano when i was four, mainly because he spent ten grand on that thing and didn’t want to be the only one playing it.”

 

tyler stared in awe. “i’ve never played a piano like that. the only one i have is a shitty keyboard i got from goodwill for like twenty bucks,” he said. 

 

you chuckled. “do you wanna play?”

 

“oh, uh, i don’t know,” tyler said, scratching the back of his neck. “i’m not really all that good. i feel like it’d be disrespectful to play badly on a piano like that.”

 

“oh, c’mon. if you play me something, i’ll play you something,” you said. 

 

tyler pursed his lips, seemingly going over the situation in his head. “alright,” he said. “but don’t laugh. i’m actually terrible.”

 

“i’m willing to bet money that you’re not,” you said, walking with tyler over to the piano. “what are you gonna play?” 

 

“a song i wrote. it’s called ‘prove me wrong.’”

 

you leaned against the side of the piano, listening intently as tyler’s fingers fluttered over the piano keys, a slow ballad-like melody filling the air. you perked up as he started to sing. you were surprised at how such a strong voice came out of someone so reserved. 

 

tyler finished the song and placed his hands in his lap, looking up to gauge your reaction. you smiled widely. 

 

“i gotta say, i was  _ not  _ expecting that,” you said. “that was so good! you have a beautiful voice.” 

 

a blush crept up tyler’s cheeks. “thank you,” he said. “you’re the only person who’s heard me sing.”

 

“well, you should definitely make a career out of your passion. the music industry needs someone like you,” you said, taking a seat next to tyler on the bench. “what made you wanna write a song like that?” 

 

“honestly?” he said, letting out a sigh. “sometimes i feel like i’m incapable of being loved.”

 

“what makes you think that?” you asked, turning your body towards tyler to give him your full attention. he looked over to face you, finally making eye contact. 

 

“it’s just - it’s almost like people, they look at me and they assume everything’s all well and good with me, but in reality i’m really,  _ really _ struggling. it sounds stupid but all i want is to feel loved by someone.” 

 

you reached out beside you to take tyler’s hand that was resting in his lap and laced your fingers with his. he looked at you, a questioning look on his face. 

 

“what’re you doing that for?” he asked. 

 

“do you want me to stop?” 

 

tyler shook his head. “no,” he said. you smiled. 

 

“i gotta be honest,” he said. “you’re pretty much the only person who’s ever shown any kind of affection towards me other than my family.”

 

you leaned your head on tyler’s shoulder as a silent understanding of his words and closed your eyes, feeling him relax against your touch. the two of you sat there in a comfortable silence until he finally spoke again. 

 

“y/n?”

 

“hm?” you answered, eyes still closed. 

 

“can i kiss you?”

 

you opened your eyes and lifted your head up to face tyler. you stared at him for a moment and he took that as an opportunity to backtrack. 

 

“was that too forward? oh gosh, i’m so sorry if i made you uncomfortable, i really didn’t mean to,” he said, pulling his hand from your grasp and placing it back in his lap. “i just really like you and i thought maybe you’d be okay with it but i guess you’re not so you can just for-”

 

“tyler,” you said, grabbing his attention. “yes.”

 

“what?” he questioned. 

 

“yes. i said yes. you can kiss me.”

 

“really?” 

 

“yes, tyler.”

 

“are you sure?”

 

“tyler, come  _ on _ .”

 

tyler leaned forward, inching his face closer to yours. the two of you closed your eyes, anticipating the feeling of each other’s lips. that is, until, tyler’s nose bumped into yours. 

 

you let out a hearty laugh, throwing your head back. tyler rested his forehead against your chest in defeat. “that was not at all what i had planned,” he said. you wiped the tears that were streaming down your face. 

 

“oh my  _ god _ that was fucking hilarious,” you said.

 

“you love laughing at my pain,” tyler said, picking his head up to look at you. 

 

“indeed i do,” you said. “here, let’s try this instead.”

 

this time, you took tyler’s face in your hands, cupping either cheek softly as you brought him closer to you. you tilted your head to the side, closing your eyes as you pressed your lips against his own. his hands came to rest on your legs and you scooted even closer to him, moving your arms to wrap around the back of his neck. when you pulled away, he looked at you like you were a sculpture; too perfect to be real. 

 

“that was uh - that was-”

 

“good?” you said, finishing tyler’s sentence. 

 

“yeah, good,” he said. you smiled and gave him another quick kiss.

 

“so, uh,” tyler said. “do you wanna maybe go on a  _ real _ date sometime?” 

 

“i most definitely want to,” you said. 

 

“really?” tyler said.

 

“yeah, why not?” you said. “i figured the two quiet kids would make a good pair.” 


End file.
